


Starling

by ShineBrightLight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Jacksepticeye (Video Blogging RPF), Markiplier (Video Blogging RPF), Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineBrightLight/pseuds/ShineBrightLight
Summary: Skylar Priest is a rising YouTube star. Markiplier and Jacksepticeye are like the older brothers she never had. And then there is Scarlet also known as Scarling. She is Skye's demon twin and is her biggest protector. One day while visiting mark and Sean, she reads a bunch of hate filled comments. What will happen? And what will they learn?  Dark/Skye/Anti. Past cutting warning. Big bros Sean and Mark.  Slight romance between Mark and Sean





	1. Chapter 1

"And this is Starbrightlight signing off. Shine brightly dudes and dudettes and I'll see you, later. Bye bye!" I blow a kiss at the screen and wave before turning off my camera. Blowing my silver hair out of my violet eyes, I got up and got in the shower. I pulled my razor out of its slot in the wall and stared at it. Contemplating. Shaking my head I throw it into the trash and get out quickly getting dressed. I go over to my laptop and open Skype and quickly call my brothers before I could change my mind.

"What's up Skye?" Mark asks.

"Can I come and visit? I'm getting urges again." I ask. Seán smiles sadly and reaches out and touches the screen.

"Of course you can visit Starling. I'm so proud of you." I raise an eyebrow.

"Why?" I ask.

"For telling us as soon as possible, love." Mark says.

"Alright. I'll see you soon. There's a plane leaving in about 4hrs. I'll be there tomorrow afternoon. I love you guys. Bye." After quickly editing my video and posting it on YouTube, I turned off my computer, packed my bag and left for the airport.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Mark p.o.v) As Seán and I stood at the airport baggage claim area, we kept an eye out for silver hair.

"Markimoo! Jackaboy!" A voice called from our left. We both turn as one.

"Starling!" We cry. I run over and tackle her into a hug. Seán follows after grabbing her bag from the claim. After giving Seán a hug she climbs on my back and we walk out of the airport.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Seán p.o.v.) The next morning I woke up to the smell of bacon, pancakes and eggs. Walking into the kitchen I gave Skye a good morning kiss on the forehead. She giggled and handed me plate. Giving her another kiss, I went and sat at the table. Soon after Mark stumbled down the stairs and landed heavily in a chair. "We're going to have some visitors." He says. I groan slightly. A knock sounds at the door. Skye goes and opens it and squeals.

"Scarlet!" She says.

"Hello, little sis." a rougher version of Skylar's voice says.

"Who're you?" Skye asks.

"We're Marks and Seáns demon twins. I'm Darkiplier and this is Antisepticeye. And you are?" Dark asks.

"Oh! I'm Skylar. Scarlet is my demon twin. She protects me just as much as my big brothers do." She says while leading them to the kitchen. "Sit down and I'll bring you some food." She orders. Both Mark and I take a good look at Scarlet. She has red streaks in her silver hair and red eyes.

(Scarling p.o.v.)

"Seán, can I talk to you and Mark for a second? In private?" they both nod and lead me to a room away from the kitchen. They both give me a look that says spill. So I do. "You will need to put Skye on suicide watch as of this afternoon at 2. She will be reading her comments from her video and some will cause her to contemplate it. I'm just letting you know know that Dark and Anti are her mates and they will help her the most. But you need to help her until all of them know that. Alright?" They both nod even if they don't look happy about that fact. We walk back into the kitchen and finish our breakfasts.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Seán p.o.v.) Later around two, Mark and I heard soft sobbing. Getting up we went to check up on Skylar. There she was curled up on the couch, staring at her phone and crying. I went over and took her phone away from her while Mark took her upstairs to his room. I looked over a few of the comments. Some made me extremely happy. They were very encouraging and kind. Then I began to see red.

“Those ugly sons of-.” I let out a deep breath ,I was seriously pissed off. I went upstairs to Marks recording room and set up a camera. Turning it on I faced it towards me and started recording. I folded my arms and glared at the camera screen.

"I am very disappointed in a few of you. Yesterday, Starbrightlight posted a video before coming to visit Mark and I in L.A. Today, she decided to read her comments like the great person she is, but a few of you aren't so great. Mark and I found her curled up on the couch crying because of what you said. To the few kind souls out there. Thank you for what you've done. Your comments are greatly appreciated and I'm telling you to keep up the good work.

To the rest of you jerks, I hope you're proud of yourselves. You just made a perfectly wonderful and kind girl cry. You wanna know why? Let me read you a few of the comments. 'You are so fat and ugly. You should go and kill yourself. No one loves you anyways.' ,'Crappy channel.’ ‘Your just copying others who had better ideas than you.’ ‘You should just stop now’. You shouldn't even be doing anything like this.’ and ‘You're a woman you should be cooking and cleaning not acting like an idiot.' How dare you all? How dare you say that. Let's go and check on her, eh?"

Grabbing the camera, I quietly walked over to Mark's bedroom. There laying on the bed was Mark with Skye laying on top of him, head buried in his chest sobbing her heart out. Mark, seeing what I was doing glared at the camera then flipped the bird and mouthed,  
“Fuck you,” before running his hand through her hair. Quietly backing out and shutting the door I walked back to the rec. Room.

"Can we speak to them?" I heard Anti say in my head.

"Sure." All three of the demons appeared.

"Hi, we're Antisepticeye, Darkiplier, and Scarling. We are the demon versions of Jack, Mark and Skylar. We just wanted to let you know ,that if we find out that this bullshit has happened again, we will not hesitate to hurt you. Skylar is our best friend and little sister and to see her cry makes us very angry." They all growled. Flashing their fangs before vanishing.

"See you later. Jacksepticeye out." I turned of the camera and uploaded it to YouTube before going down and making Skye her hot chocolate. It had both French Vanilla and Irish Crème coffee creamer with a little peppermint oil and cinnamon. Walking back upstairs I opened the door to see Skylar asleep curled on top of Mark. I walked over and set the drink on the bedside dresser.

"That was a disappointed video, wasn't it?" I nodded and placed a kiss on both his, and Skylar's heads.

"Go ahead and have a nap. I'm gonna go through all of our and her stuff and remove anything that could harm her." He nodded and turned towards the girl in his arms and soon dropped off into sleep.


	2. Backstory pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skylar Priest is a rising YouTube star. Markiplier and Jacksepticeye are like the older brothers she never had. And then there is Scarlet. She is Skye's demon twin and is her biggest protector. One day while visiting mark and Sean, she reads a bunch of hate filled comments. What will happen? And what will they learn? Dark/Skye/Anti. Past cutting warning. Big bros Sean and Mark.

Skye sat up and stretched. Yawning, she got up and slowly walked downstairs fisting her eyes. She hummed at the smell of bacon and sausages and eggs. Sitting at the table, she later her head down and fell asleep again. Seán chuckled and shook her shoulder. Lifting her head she fixed him with a sleepy pout and a whine. Setting her plate on the table in front of her, he handed her a cup of her hot chocolate with a shot of caffeine.

She guzzled it down and began to eat her food. Seán took her cup and refilled it and set it back down in front of her. Once she finished eating she was still only partially awake so she refilled her cup once more and went to get dressed so that they could record videos and collabs soon. Only once she had fully woken up did anything of importance happen.

Suddenly she dropped her mug and it shattered. She slowly backed away, beginning to hyperventilate. "Star-!" She didn't hear the rest because she turned and bolted. As she skidded around the corner, Mark was standing there with his hands outstretched. She hit the ground in a baseball slide, sliding between his legs and was back up and running in a split second. Suddenly she was trapped in three pairs of arms. 

Knowing one was Scarlet, she went limp and began to cry. One of the pairs of arms let her go and then lifted her up in their arms carrying her. Realizing that it was either Anti or Dark she buried her face into their neck and just cried softly. A soft shushing reached her ears and she slowly began to calm down and stop crying. 

"That's it love. You're safe and no one's going to hurt you here." A rougher version of Mark's voice said. Dark then. 

"And if someone does, we will hurt them." Anti said. Everyone growled in agreement. Skye giggled wetly. 

"Thank you." She said. Both Dark and Anti placed a kiss on her temple. She snuggled closer to the demons. She fell asleep soon after.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dark turned to the other three people who protected Skye other than himself and Anti. "What's going on? Why is she so comfortable with us?" Scarling looked resigned.

"She's your mate." They both turned to the other males in the room, with wide eyes. Both Mark and Jack nodded. 

"What happened to her? Why does she panic so often and so badly? What are you not telling us?" Anti asked. All three sighed. 

"Sit down." Mark said. After everyone was sitting, with Skye still asleep on Dark's lap, they began to explain. 

"Skye grew up in an abusive household. Her parents were murdered when she was one and a half. Her and her twin brother were placed with their aunt and uncle that night. It was midnight on November 1, 1990. And they were placed on a doorstep without a blanket." Suddenly Skye stirred. She sat up and sat silent for a moment then she continued with the story.

"We were left on the front porch like milk bottles. Come morning we were dropped off at the local orphanage. We both got adopted with in a couple days but by different families and for a few years our lives were good. Then the beatings started. My older brothers would pick on me and hit me at school and so would Ry's. When were 9 both families moved to Cincinnati, Ohio and became neighbors. At school we became the twin oddballs. We had the same Raven hair but while Ry had our mums electric green eyes I had violet. So we were teased mercilessly as well as picked on and bullied. When we turned 11 we had a man come and visit us and told us we were wizards and should go with him and he would take us to his school over seas. We agreed and to the rest of the town we began going to a boarding school every year and we only came back every summer.

"Little did we know that our down the street neighbor did the same thing. Our school was called Durmstrang and it was located in Russia. We want there for seven years. From 11 to 17. And for a while at the beginning I was the outcast. Very rarely did Headmaster Karkaroff allow girls to attend Durmstrang. They usually went to Beauxbatons and were taught how to be a proper lady. Well I wanted to learn how to fight and protect my self from rapists and other evil people. So Professor Karkaroff gave me a chance. He also noticed how both Hadrian and I were really small, timid and frail and decided to adopt us but allowed us to stay with an upperclassmen and his family during the summer.

"He had us pick one person out of his top three students. Ry picked Viktor Krum a 14 year old Bulgarian while I picked Mark Fishbach a 15 year old American." Skye was going to continue but her phone began to ring. She barely glanced at at before answering.

"Bună, micul corb." She said. 

"С тобой все в порядке?" a Male voice asked over the speaker. 

"Da și nu." She replied. 

"Dad and I will be there soon. я люблю теб, Skylar." he said. 

"Si eu te iubesc, Hadrian." She said and ended the call. "My dad and brother will be here soon." She said and Mark nodded curtly. 

2 cracks sounded and 2 men appeared. Both were tall bit that was where the similarities ended. The man on the right had pitch black hair pulled back into a pony tail and had glowing green eyes. He was dressed in black skinny jeans and an emerald muscle shirt under a black leather jacket. He was lean while the other man was broad and bulky. He had short, cropped hair and a neatly trimmed goatee.

"Headmaster." Mark said placing a fist to his heart. 

"It's very nice to see you again Mark. I see your still protecting my daughter." Mark nodded. "Good. Who is this?" He asked. 

"Daddy this is Sean, Anthony who goes by Anti, Scarlet who goes by Scar or Scarling, and Draxson who goes by Dark. Anti and Dark are my mates, Scarling is my demon twin while Anti and Dark are Mark's and Sean's. They help Mark, Sean, Hadrian and Raiden protect me." Karkaroff raised an eyebrow. 

"Raiden?" He asked. 

"Hadrian's demon twin." Suddenly another person appeared. He looked similar to Hadrian only he had electric blue eyes instead. He turned to Igor and bowed. 

"Nice to meet you, sir." Then he turned and scooped Skye into a hug. "Nice to see you again little sis." He said placing a kiss on her forehead.

She giggled and hugged him tighter. "Nice to see you too." She said once she was released she was enveloped in a big bear hug. "Hi daddy." She said placing her head on his chest.

"О, моя маленькая звезда." He said placing his chin on her head. "Я так скучал по тебе. Ты в порядке? Адриан показал мне видео мистера Маклафлина." She swallowed hard. 

"I'm getting better. Everyone's helping. We're going to record some videos later. Unless you wanted me for something?" she asked. 

"No nothing right now sweet star." He said and she nodded. 

"Alright. I'll see you later then?" he nodded. After getting hugs the three men vanished. 

"Now where was I? Oh choosing Mark."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Translations: from Google translate Romanian and russian

Bună, micul corb: Hello little raven

С тобой все в порядке?: Are you alright?

Da și nu: Yes and No

я люблю тебя: I love you

Si eu te iubesc: I love you too

О, моя маленькая звезда. Я так скучал по тебе. Ты в порядке? Адриан показал мне видео мистера Маклафлина.: Oh, my little star. I missed you so. Are you alright? Hadrian showed me Mr. McLaughlin's video.


	3. Backstory pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skylar Priest is a rising YouTube star. Markiplier and Jacksepticeye are like the older brothers she never had. And then there is Scarling. She is Skye's demon twin and is her biggest protector. One day while visiting mark and Sean, she reads a bunch of hate filled comments. What will happen? And what will they learn? Dark/Skye/Anti. Past cutting warning. Big bros Sean and Mark.

There will be mentions of Supernatural starting here. Just thought I'd let you know. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Once we were dismissed, Mark took me to the infirmary to get a check up before we left for the holidays. I lived with him and his mom until I was about 17. Then I moved out and moved into an apartment down the street from marks so that he could still help me with stuff and so I could visit his mom who I thought of as my mom. 

I got a job at a candy store/factory with with marks first demon named Wilford Warfstache. I helped him with his murder problem and made it so he didn't have his urges anymore. Now I live in England, running the magical side of the candy store. I wonder if Wilford's panicking that I haven't shown up yet. I should probably call him." She mumbled to herself. 

"I also reprogrammed Google so that he didn't have his 'second objective'. They became really protective of me. Google now goes by Gale." She added as an afterthought as she stood up and walked over to where her phone was. She quickly dialed a number and placed the phone to her ear. 

"Hello, this is Wilford Warfstache owner of Warfstache's Candy Wonderland. How can I help you?" A slightly slurred voice asked. 

"Hey Willy, it's Skylar. Is Gale there? I need to talk to you both. If you want you can come over to Mark's that's where I am currently." She said.

"Why are you all the way in California!! What happened and/or what did you do,young lady?" Sky blushed. 

"I didn't do anything. I was getting urges again so I decided to fly over and visit Jack and Mark. And people were being mean to me on my channel so Jack, Mark, Dark, Anti, and Scar 'punished' them for it. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you and Gale. It totally slipped my mind." She said. The man on the other side of the line sighed heavily.

"We'll be there shortly, darling." He said and the phone went silent. She turned her phone off and slipped it into her pocket. She walked back over to the group seated in the living room and cuddled up to her mates. She was silent for a few moments and then she began to speak again.

"I was forced to watch my brother compete in the tri-wizard tournament at fourteen because Dumbledore said so even though he wasn't our headmaster or our father. For some reason, even though there was an age line which meant no one under seventeen could put their name in, he got drawn to compete. He almost died and he even watched another champion get killed. He had nightmares for months afterwards. The only thing that could stop them was me or his soulmates. And since he was living in Bulgaria at the time it was me. 

We switched off at each other's summer house halfway through the summer and then went back to school." She heard someone's stomach growl and got up and went to the kitchen to make some food before they all turned in for the night. They heard chopping and sizzling before she told them to come to the table and eat. Just before they began to eat there was a knock at the door.

"Oh, that's Wilford and Gale. It's open!" She called and they heard the sound of the door opening and closing.

"Skylar? Where are you?" A male voice said with a slight robotic undertone. 

"We're in the dining room about to eat. Take off your jackets and join us." She said. A slight rustling sound was heard and then two men walked in. The first was dressed in a black bodysuit with red and blue markings and on his chest was a glitchy glowing G. The other had on a cream button down shirt, brown pants, boots and suspenders with a hot pink bow tie and mustache. Sky jumped up and gave the two men a crushing hug. 

"It's so good to see you again darling! The normal side of the shop has been so boring without you. We manage but everything was so much smoother with you working on our side. Well no matter. What's for dinner lovely?" He asked. 

"Cowboy potatoes." She said as she sat at the table. 

(Timeskip/:/Timeskip/:/Timeskip/:/Timeskip/:/Timeskip/:/Timeskip/:/)

Time: 1:00 A.M

The night was quiet and peaceful. It's was cool outside and the sky glittered with stars. Suddenly a bloodcurdling scream erupted and shattered the silence. 

"No! Gabriel! Get away from him! Ahhhhh!" Scar vanished to go and get both Hadrian and Raiden. A person appeared in a flash of golden light. 

"Starling." The man breathed. He ran over and pulled her into his arms. He started to soothe her and calm her down. Dark and Anti appeared on flashes of red and green light respectively. Seeing the man they growled. He looked up and rolled his eyes. 

"Of course my little trickster would have two demons for mates. Oh I know about Scarlet and Raiden. I'm the one who picked those two to protect my little siblings. But I have no idea about you two so I don't like you." He said. 

Suddenly Skylar shot up and seeing the man buried her face into his chest and began to cry. "What was it this time little one?" He asked. 

"Luci. He- he was being controlled by Zachariah and Raphael. He was forced to begin the Apocalypse. You were trying to talk him out of it. Trying to get him to break their spell on his mind and Raphael snuck up behind you and stabbed you through the heart. I watched you die in my arms." She said then dissolved into sobs again. Gabriel ran his fingers through her hair and rocked her side to side.

"Oh hun. You know that if that ever happened Michael would destroy them for that infraction. He cares for you so much. Your like children to him." He says as she gasps trying to get air into her lungs. He sighs again and places a hand on her forehead. A gentle golden light encompasses her whole body and she immediately relaxed and fell asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cowboy potatoes are basically thick fried potatoes with ground beef/sausage/or bacon. It's also called Dutch oven potatoes. It's so good.


	4. Terrifying the British Magicals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skylar Priest is a rising YouTube star. Markiplier and Jacksepticeye are like the older brothers she never had. And then there is Scarlet. She is Skye's demon twin and is her biggest protector. One day while visiting mark and Sean, she reads a bunch of hate filled comments. What will happen? And what will they learn? Dark/Skye/Anti. Cutting warning. Big bros Sean and mark

Skylar slowly woke up stretching and yawning. As she wandered downstairs she realized who she had seen last night and ran towards the living room. Her socked feet slid on the polished hardwood floor and she ran into the wall. 

“Ow.” She moaned rubbing her head. Everyone just laughed and she pouted. “Laughing at my pain you guys are horrible.” She mumbled. Everyone laughed again.  
“So what are we doing today?” She asked Harry. 

“Well the British magicals have been calling me out saying that I abandoned them, even though I never had any correspondence with them. So I'm thinking that we'll go over there and set them straight.” He said and his eyes flashed blue. Skye sat up straighter and her eyes glowed an eerie mix of red and violet. 

“Oh goody!” she said in a strangely echoing voice. She cackled madly and vanished. Harry felt with his powers. 

“She's just upstairs.” He said. “I'm going to grab her and leave. Anyone else want to come with?” He asked. Dark combined with Mark so he was half and half and Anti did the same thing. So they each looked different. Mark had a brown eye and a black and red one while Jack had one blue one green. Once she came down he grabbed everyone (Gabriel, Dark/Mark, Jack/Anti, Wilford and Google) and vanished. 

They reappeared in the middle of a street in diagon alley and everyone stopped to look and quite a bunch of people gasped when they saw who it was. Immediately they tried to crowd him but Scarlet snarled viciously and everyone backed off. Suddenly the ministry of magic and the aurors surrounded them.

“Arrest this man! He is going straight to Azkaban for what he has done.” Fudge said. 

Skylar giggled. “And what has he done Minister? You know if you do somehow arrest Hadrian you will be at war with both the Russian Minister and the French Minister, right?” She said in a strange voice.

An auror shot an Emerald green curse at the girl but before it could hit her it vanished. Dark laughed and began vocalizing.

“Oh, no. I remember… I remember now why I abandoned you. I closed my eyes for one second and you tried to betray me. I saw my life flash before my eyes.” Hadrian began with his eyes glowing an eerie mix of chemical Green and Electric Blue. He began to raise his wand.

“Sir, please reconsider.” One man pled. 

“Oh we will see what we can do.” He took a deep breath. “Oh the memories are flooding back into me. The horrors of which my past has haunted me. It has been… a while.”

“Sir please drop the wand. They're suffering!” A woman cried.

“Suffering is all you will get in this universe. So let's... get started.” He said. A man broke through the crowd and gasped.

“Prongslet? Bambi?” Sirius said shocked. They laughed. 

“Did you miss me?” He said spreading his arms. 

“Harry you need to stop this insanity. This isn't you.” Sirius said.

“No. It is. I HAVE BEEN WAITING PATIENTLY! I missed you. There are endless possibilities waiting for you. Now that we are here together we can really get to know each other. We're going to be together… FOREVER.”

Skylar giggles maniacally. “Did you miss me?” She said as the aurors vision faded. She growled in laughter. She started glitching. Anti started laughing and singing.

“La-la, la, la, la. X7.” As he did that she began to speak.

“Look at you all… You all thought we were gone. But we’ve been here this entire time. You stopped paying attention. We're not going anywhere. We're… always there… Come closer. X8” Anti began to glitch while vocalizing. And she began to speak again. “Look at you all… you stopped paying attention.” Dark began to sing with them.

“Come closer. X4. (Joined by Skylar) Come closer. X4.” Then it was just Anti and Dark vocalizing together before they all vanished.

After everyone had split once again they sat down to a much needed meal and then a nap. Combining then splitting took a lot of energy for all of them.

{Timeskip}{Timeskip}{Timeskip}{Timeskip}{Timeskip}  
Mark woke up with a gasp and looked around and frowning when he couldn't see his charge. He got up and walked around trying to find her. Not paying attention to where he was going he ran right into someone. Looking up he saw Hadrian. But it wasn't him. He was way older and had electric blue eyes. 

“Who are you?” He asked. The man raised an eyebrow.

“You should know me Mark. But if you truly don't know, I'm Raiden. Hadrian's demon side. May I ask you a question?” Mark nodded. “What year is it?” He asked. Mark frowned. 

“Don't be silly. It's 2010.” He replied. Raiden shook his head.

“No Mark, it's 2017. You had a nightmare and that caused you to revert to your training to protect your charge who, in this case, is Skylar. She's downstairs sleeping on the floor surrounded by all the others, by the way.” Mark nodded and wandered downstairs. Seeing Skylar he breathed a sigh of relief and crawled carefully into the pile and wrapped himself around her to make sure she was safe. She was tangled with Hadrian. As he slept three other people wrapped themselves around them. Jack was behind him, Dark was on the other side of Hadrian with Anti behind him. Wilford and Scarlet moved to their heads while Raiden and Gale moved to their feet.

{Timeskip}{Timeskip}{Timeskip}{Timeskip}{Timeskip}

Later that afternoon everyone was woken up by a persistent knocking on the door and a ringing of the door bell. Skylar groaned. 

“Coming! Just a moment.” Mark called. A female voice snapped through the door. 

“Hurry up you idiot! I've been here for the past half hour.” Skylar brightened and took off for the door. 

“Elthea!” She screamed as she ran,threw open the door and tackled the Raven haired girl to the grass below. Elthea groaned and coughed.

“Damnit Skye. Don't tackle someone down your brothers porch. Jeezeums.” Pushing Skylar off of her she stood and ran her hand through her black bangs streaked with a bright Sapphire blue. Skylar squealed again.

“Tyler!!” She said running and jumping on the man who was able to catch her and make sure neither of them fell. He began to blow raspberries into her neck and she began to shriek in laughter. “Tyler. Ty-Tyler stop. TYLER NO STOP PLEASE!” She screamed through her laughter and dissolved in another round of giggles. Tyler threw his head back and laughed as she tried in vain to get away from him. “Tyler. Let goooooo.” She whined. He shook his head with another chuckle. She pouted and turned towards the others still standing on the porch. Mark raised his hands. 

“Don't look at me like that you doof. You're the one who got yourself in this mess.” He said she scowled slightly.

“Love you too. Meanie.” She grumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! We have now introduced a female Ethan and a normal Tyler. Yes this is going to have Tythan. And also some Septiplier.


End file.
